Audience measurement entities measure exposure of audiences to media such as television, music, movies, radio, Internet websites, streaming media, etc. The audience measurement entities generate ratings based on the measured exposure. Ratings are used by advertisers and/or marketers to purchase advertising space and/or design advertising campaigns. Additionally, media producers and/or distributors use the ratings to determine how to set prices for advertising space and/or to make programming decisions.
Techniques for monitoring user access media have evolved significantly over the years. Some prior systems perform such monitoring primarily through server logs. In particular, entities serving media on the Internet can use such prior systems to log the number of requests received for their media at their server.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.